The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘GOLDLANE’. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘UEB 3138/1’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Bohemia’ (male parent, unpatented). The cross resulting in ‘GOLDLANE’ occurred in the Spring of 1998 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop late, dessert, disease resistant varieties with a columnar tree type. The new variety was discovered in the Fall of 2003 with the first fruiting of the original seedling in The Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced at the Institute of Experimental Botany AS CR, v.v.i., Station Strizovice, 45 Pencin u Liberce in The Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2004.
The new variety is similar to ‘UEB 3138/1’ as it is a columnar tree type and exhibits the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘GOLDLANE’ exhibits larger sized fruits with a higher firmness and better keeping quality than ‘UEB 3138/1’. The new variety is similar to ‘Bohemia’ in fruit size and fruit eating quality, but differs from its male parent, as ‘Bohemia’ is a ramified tree type and does not display the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. Further, the new variety has fruits that are yellow in color while its parents have predominantly red colored fruits. Additionally, the new variety is similar to apple tree variety ‘Tuscan’ (aka, Bolero) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,225) in columnar tree type, fruit bearing mainly on spurs, medium sized fruit, and fruit shape with a short stem. However, the new variety differs from ‘Tuscan’ as it exhibits firm fruit flesh; the flesh of ‘Tuscan’ is soft. Further, ‘Tuscan’ has an orange skin overcolor on 20-25% of the fruit surface, while such an overcolor is absent on the present variety. Finally, ‘Tuscan’ does not exhibit the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                • Late, dessert-type, diploid variety;        • Columnar tree type;        • Trees exhibit medium vigor;        • The growth habit is compact and dense with very short internodes;        • Medium-sized fruits;        • Globose to obloid fruit shape;        • The fruit ground color is yellow with no overcolor;        • Short fruit stems;        • Very good eating and fruit keeping quality; and        • Vf-resistance against scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.